My Version of Nevermore
by Mrs.Fangslastname
Summary: Just some ideas put together in a full hopefully it makes sense to you story
1. Chapter 1

NEVERMORE

**A/N if you read I Am Dylan Phoenix this is the Dylan from Mylan, not Dylan Phoenix. I started writing this before I did I Am Dylan Phoenix, this one was just harder, feel free to comment with ideas, things to change, or recommend awesome MR stories****. With this I'll update every other week. No promises. Enjoy.**

**The Flock*in creeper voice*- You forgot something.**

**Me *in a scared voice*- What?**

**Angel stepping too close to me-You know what you forgot.**

**Me-No I don't.**

**Fang-GIVE THE MAN CREDIT!**

**Me- WHAT MAN? You're kinda cute…**

**Fang *blushing*- Well…**

**Max-BACK OFF MY MAN AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Fang-Man? Well, Max I didn't know you thought of me like that.**

**Me- Oh. The disclaimer. Right. These winged children do not belong to me.**

**Gazzy*in I-know-something-you-don't-voice*-Who do we belong to?**

**Me-Itex?**

**Iggy-OMFG JAMES PATTERSON, RETARD!**

**Nudge-Iggy, Max, don't talk to her like that. Karma **_**will**_** get you. And she can easily kill you off in the story to….**

**Max & Iggy- Sorry Ms. Phoenix.**(I used to be Dylan Phoenix)

**Me- You better be. Ya'll belong to me **_**now.**_

**The Flock- You mean-**

**Me- Yep. Especially **_**you**_** *points to Fang***

**Fang*horrified*-Um, Max!**

**Me*after Max beats the crap out of me*-While I go to the hospital you can read this. Thanks, Max.**

**Max-You were **_**too**_** easy.**

**Me- Its not my fault I never had traini-*collapses from blood loss.**

Prologue

As all of you probably know I'm Maximum Ride and my Flock consists of Max-15 also me, Iggy-15, Nudge-12, Gasman (named for unfortunate reasons. For anyone that's not him, anyway)or Gazzy-9.

We just came from Paris-the city of lights-where we were supposed to _save the world _or more specifically _I was supposed to save the world-_but Angel was killed in an explosion. She was seven. The Doomsday Group tried to kill everyone who they hypnotized by blowing them up. Gruesome right, well welcome to my life where mad scientists graft wings onto children, clone people, and send half wolf half human hybrids after children.

FANG 1

"So what now?" Holden asked.

Fang was still thinking about Angel, the Flock and how he'd

left them all, maybe it wasn't the most amazing idea now but, he

couldn't, Dylan had taken his place, it would just be weird.

"Fang, what are we gonna do next?" Star asked.

"I was thinking we should go back to Cali, you know, to see if the

DG is really gone," he thought of Itex and all the new Gen 77 kids.

Did they have anything to do with each other?

Max 2

Our minds were still reeling about everything wrong because there seemed to be nothing right. Here's what's wrong:

*Angel's dead

*My mom & Jeb are still gone

*Ella's probably at a School some where

*Ella's_ missing_

_*_Fang & his gang

*The Doomsday Group

"Hey, Max, were kinda hungry and tired." Dylan said coming to my side.

"Oh, is there any protein bars and water left?" I asked absently.

"No, but we should go get some food," said Iggy sounding irritated.

I admit we were trying to be strong for Gazzy, I mean he just lost his little sister, we all did. But what really hurts is Fang left right after Angel died, I hoped he would stay at least a little while. We all missed him, me obviously the most.

Realizing I was hungry and we were all going on no sleep I said "Lets go grab some…. Escargot?"

"Um, not that hungry," said Nudge.

"How about Café de flore, I hear they have good club sandwiches, omelets, hot chocolate, and lattes," Iggy said.

"Lets go there then," I said, "any ideas on where to sleep?"

"Lets eat first and see where that takes us," Dylan said with a slight smile.

FANG 3

"Fang, over here," whispered Maya.

They had just found a part of the Doomsday Group was still active so they were going to disable it, it was only, like, five people still hypnotized, so Kate was going to buzz around and make the high pitched sound that un hypnotized the others.

"Kate, they're hypnotized. Really really hypnotized." Fang said, "Can you still do the thing where you make that noise, the one you made before, in Paris?" Fang asked.

MAX 4

_Max, help, its Dr. Gunter-Hagen._ Is what I awoke to it sounded like Angel, _no it couldn't be I thought, she's dead_. I thought.

"Dylan, I think I just got a message from Angel," I said.

"Huh, I thought she was you know."

"I did too but unless I was hallucinating then I'm pretty sure that it's her."

"We should call Fang to tell him she's not really dead."

I hated to admit it, because it's me but instead I said, "You're right."

"Hey guys, ready for a long flight?"

"Why?" Gazzy asked. His first word in two days. Good.

"Angel might still be alive," Dylan said.

"Really?" Nudge said, "Because that would be really awesome. But what if she isn't I mean, we found one of her sneakers. But we didn't find her so there's a-"

"Nudge. Shut. Up." I warned. Looking at Gazzy I could tell this wasn't helping him feel any better.

"Sorry," she was talking to all of us. " 'S okay, Nudge, either Max is paranoid, or it really is her." he said, such a brave kid.

"Lets go, guys, we have a long flight ahead of us," and of course I meant literally.

MAX 5

I pulled out my cell phone and called Fang & his Gang.

"Hello?" it was Fang

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Well, Angel might be alive."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she sent me a message."

"What'd she say?"

"She said she needed help and it was Dr. Hans." I thought for a second, "Last time we saw him was when we almost died on the way to see the Gen 77 kids. We couldn't find him or the fuselage."

"Maybe he escaped on his own, with like a parachute."

"Possibly, but how could he have escaped, you know, if the plane crashed-"

"Unless he knew"

"Right. I'll call you if we find Angel."


	2. OMG IGGY'S DEAD!

MAX 6

**A/N I have been super busy with day camp and life so I have barely had time to write. Also because I'm addicted to my iPod touch and Sims for the 3DS and because of this online game, Happy Wheels. So much blood.**"And tell me that I take your breath away, so tell me that you love me, yeah. And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say, tell me that you love me me that you love me anyway, whoahhhhh."**(A/N If you never heard the song its called Tell Me That You Love Me)**

Dylan is sleep singing. Again. I sighed as I got up to either smother him with something or wake him up. "Dylan, wake up you're sleep singing." I said shaking him. To my surprise his eyes popped open.

"No, I'm not. Do you want to tell me something? Anything at all?" he said smiling. His teeth are so freaking bright and shiny.

"No. Now go to sleep before I choke you or you wake the flock up. Get it?" I said with a edge in my voice

"Yes ma'am," he said flashing his teeth yet again.

We had flown across the ocean non-stop trying to get to Angel. I had so many thoughts. Like why Angel sent me the message and not Gazzy, where Mom, Jeb, and Ella are, what happened to me and Fang. He used to be my right hand man, now its like I don't know him and Dylan's the one who I've known since the when we were in those dog crates. Most of all if Angel was alive or not.

Now we're in New York somewhat sleeping in some boarded up building. I just wish I could shut my brain down for a few hours to sleep then wake up with everything the way it was before we all had our birthday. Before that, Angel was an angel, Fang would never _think_ about leaving, and nothing else horrific would've happened.

"Oh my God, I think I killed Iggy!" That was Gazzy.

"GAZZY WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled. When I went over to Iggy he looked really….weird…. Almost like his usualy pale skin was firey red.

"I kinda dared him to lick the wall and things went down hill from there…" He said, "I think there was pesticide or rat poison on the wall."

"Okay," I said gathering my inner Maxness, "Do you know how to get it out of his system?"

"If he threw up that would probably work."

So that's how I ended up pushing the handle of a metal spoon down Iggys' throat. He did throw up. It wasn't pretty, it was thick and black like the charred walls of the building. So I put an ban on Dares, Truth or Dares, and anything else having to do with daring people.

I decided to take The Flock out to iHop and let everyone get what they wanted, except Gazzy who I limited to toast, eggs, and juice. No bacon for you. But we came up with a new way to get away (heh that rhymed) without paying (Iggy: OH MY GOD I'M BLIND! THIS FOOD DID SOMETHING! DON'T END UP LIKE ME! DON'T EAT THIS FOOD! TELL MY GIRLFRIEND I LOVE HER! While the rest of us snuck out the door while the employees tried to calm him and the costumers down, then Iggy kicked a few employees and darted out the door where we took off)

"Nice job, man." Dylan complimented.

"Things are easy when you're a pyromaniac." Iggy replied.

"True say, true say." Gazzy said.

"So are you guys ready?" I asked

"Yeah!" They said together.I love my Flock.

So now we're headed to Death Valley, California. The place where we were created. I just hope things turn out right.

**A/N This is shorter because I wrote this within two hours the same day I'm posting it, I hope you liked it. If you don't kitty dies. Comment. If you don't Angel dies. Decisions, decisions.**


	3. Nothing Can Stop Me Now

FANG 7

**A/N I have no clue where I'm taking this story so you're gonna have to deal with my randomness. If you don't like it, don't read it. R&R. P.S. I am really sleep deprived while writing this. I'm going on bout two hours and forty minutes doing Fangs' Chapter. I'm going to try to do this so Fang has a chapter, then Max.**

"_Guys. Don't panic, but I'm going back to The School to either find Angel and bust her out or stay with her there. If you don't mind call Max and tell her that she doesn't have to go after Angel. Tell her that this was all my fault. I shouldn't have let Dylan talk me into leaving. Ask Dylan if things between me and him are cool now. Tell Gazzy and Iggy to not purposely blow Nudge up for talking to much. Tell Max to stay strong while saving the world, and just in case she has doubts that she can't tell her that I'll come back and slap some sense into her and help her start weaving those plant fibers I was talking about. And to you, Holden, Star, Ratchet, Kate, and Maya. I don't know what I was thinking you guys barely even know each other, and I thought we could fully function as if we'd known each other for years. I'm sorry for wasting your time with this, but you did help with the DG and everything else, but I have to go on my own for real this time._

_-Fang,_" Maya concluded. "The sorry son of a- you fill in the blank"**(A/N this is rated k+ for reasons, not for profanity(that word makes me feel like a genius), but for fights and kissing and stuff.)**

"He wants us to _call_ Max and her flock? Kate asked. "What a jerk."

"Well you cant really blame him. You two and your girliness is enough to drive anyone away. Maya isn't too bad though." Ratchet said trying to lighten the mood, but Maya stood there looking at the note, in shock.

"He just left a note. Leaving us alone." Maya said.

"At least he left an note. But isn't that what happened to the flock? He left an note, thought he wouldn't see Max again for twenty years, and end up meeting back with the whole flock a few weeks later?" said Ratchet.

**Fangs Real POV**

What is wrong with me? I abandoned Fang's Gang. First I leave the flock and Max, I left Max heartbroken. I deserve to be stuck at the school, but after I get Angel out, of course. I mean sure, for a little while she was heartless and cruel, kicking Max out and all, but what I did was worse. I left all five, no eight, including Dr. M, Ella, and Total. Max was my girlfriend, Iggy was my best bro, Nudge talked so much, it was hard to ignore, Gasman blew stuff up almost everyday, and Angel was an angel up until we met Dylan. He's not that bad actually. I think he was to happy and just sucked all the joy out of Angel, leaving her evil. Ha. As if. Nothing in my life was perfect, but the one thing I would change is me being silent. I'm pretty sure the flock forgot what I sounded like sometimes. But there's a reason for that. One time when Max, Iggy, and I were eight and Nudge was with Gazzy in the little kids room, a whitecoat had taken me for vision improving. I started yelling so instead they took me to see how high my pain tolerance**(I just put lolerance)** was.

They did that over and over for the next week, everyday, keeping me in a white room. Then when I got back to my cage in between Iggy and Max they were both crying "What happened? Why are you crying?" They explained through sobs they thought I was dead and the whitecoats took Iggy about 20 minutes after they got me. I turned back to Iggy and looked in his eyes, they were pale blue. "I can't see anymore." he said, "My eyes don't work." "This is my fault, If I didn't yell last week they wouldn't have done this to you, Iggy. I'm so sorry." "It's not your fault, if you lost you're vision they would probably get you and Max." he said sniffling, then whispered "At least I don't have to look at the other experiments." I decided to stop talking as much as I used to soon after that, to keep anyone else from getting hurt. Four years after that Jeb busted us out of The School. So there you have it. Those demons ruined what I could've been. What every other soul that went in there could've been.

I was half way there now, to Death Valley and I could barley see lake Mead . I'm coming Angel. Nothing Can stop me now.

**A/N My heart goes out to anyone who was hurt at the movie shooting in Aurora, Colorado. What's wrong with people, just in general. Next time you see a person on a street corner begging for cash, do what the first guy wouldn't do, I'm sure if you can afford buying internet service, or fast food every day, that you can spare a few bucks. I'm sure you feel homicidal sometimes but never make a decision when you're angry. Don't say yes when you're happy, and don't make life changing decisions when you're sad.**


	4. The School, Itex, and rescue plans

**(A/N I'm not sure if Ella is at The School, The Institute, or Itex, so in this she'll be at Itex, and Angel is at The School. I'm sorry It took me so long to update, but I didn't have the chapter ready because I had a busy week and I celebrated my birthday that was Monday on Sunday, and was over my grannies' house because my mom was out of town. So forgive me. Please? Oh, and another reason I posted a new fanfic. )**

"What?" I was on the phone with Maya she was telling me that Fang left in the middle of the night. "And he left a note saying he was going to the school for Angel and he might not make it out, but he would get her out?"

"Yep," said Maya. "Fang has some serious problems."

The sad part is that I agree. Why can't he stay in one place? He was barley with his gang for two months. "That's true, Maya. I'm going to tell The Flock. Bye."

"Bye." Said Maya I called a Flock meeting, and they all came, Ig and Gazzy a little late. I think they were plotting something against Dylan, but I was too upset to ask.

"So…what's up?" Asked Dylan.

"Fang went to the school for Angel." I said and took a deep breath, bracing myself for their comments.

Nudge started with, "Can we go after him?" Strangely short.

"Nudge, I'm not so sure. We might end up getting captured. Anyways Maya said that in his letter," I took a deep breath. The fact that he left a letter for them, and left a letter for us, too, "he told us, and them not to go after him."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Asked Iggy, acting like he was about to have a meltdown.

"Truthfully, I think he's messed up in the brain. More than the rest of us, anyway." Nobody in their right mind would specifically tell the people that he grew up with to not save him, he knows I'm not good with following instructions. "We're going for them, but only me and Gazzy. Dylan, Iggy, and Nudge, you're going to find Ella, do any of you have any problems with that?"

"Well, no offence to Nudge, but I think she'll talk us to death before we get there." Iggy said.

"Not the time, Ig," I said then continued on with the plan, "After you find Ella, bring her back home, and fly to The School, in case we need back-up. Gaz, you and me are flying half way to the school, stopping for a food break so we don't pass out, then flying to The School. Questions and or Comments?"

"Yes, would you stop acting like a know-it-all? It's getting irritating," Gazzy said.

"Well then…" I said, trailing off.

"Do we get food breaks too? 'Cuz that would be so awesome," Nudge paused, "And especially if I'm the only one who survives due to my deadly talking," she said glairing at Iggy and realized after two seconds that he was still blind, "I'm glaring at you, Iggy."

"Yep, ready to get goin'?" I wasn't expecting a bunch of tired 'yeahs', 'sure's', and 'I guess so's'. "Should we wait until morning?!" I said enthusiastically. And got equally enthusiastic 'yeah's'.

The next day:

"YO! GET UP!" I yelled at 3:00 A.M. like a crazy person, running up and down the hallway that had me, Nudge & Angels', and Ellas' rooms on one side, and Fang, Iggy, and Gazzys' rooms on the other. Dylan was staying in Fangs' room, but he swore not to touch anything.

"What the heck Max?" Gazzy said sleepily coming from out of his room.

"We're going to rescue Angel, and hopefully not Fang, but both if it's too late." I told him." I love and hate my life. He nodded his head and went to jump on Nudges bed to help wake her up.

"So, Max, Are we eating breakfast here or eating granola bars on the way?" Dylan asked. I didn't know he was there, so I basically jumped five feet in the air. The only other person who can do that is- you guessed it- Fang.

Acting calmer than I actually was I said, "We're eating on the way, grab around fifteen for you, Iggy, and Nudge. Make sure they pack water."

"Aye aye Captain Max." He said jokingly. I knew he wanted me to go with him and have Iggy go with Gazzy and Nudge. I don't know why he and Fang acted like I was a prize. I'll choose who I want when I want, and the other is going to have to deal with it.


	5. Chapter 5

How long have I been here? Hours? Days? Weeks? They caught me and put me in a white, medium sized room. They slid scraps of food, with a little bit of water, through the almost three inch gap under the white door about what seemed every like ten hours. The walls are about seven feet up and there's a camera in the corner. I would be able to smash it but the camera's about four inches higher than I can jump and there's something wrong with my wings, but they just won't work. It's like they'll only unfold a little and even then I cant flap them the slightest bit.

And the worst thing is I have no clue where Angel is. I don't know if they shut her mind down, or if they have her in the cell next to mine. Max made a promise that as long as she was living that none of us would be back at The School I made her break that promise. Then someone slid something in a small shoebox under the door I slowly walked over to it, picked it up, and opened it.

Inside was Angels left, pink sneaker. We had found the right one in Paris. That was it. They had taken one of the people I care about most in the world away from me. I started pounding on the door and yelling. "LET ME OUT! YOU'RE ALL COWARDS! PSYCHOTIC EGOMANIACS!"

"Fang, please," said Dr. Marteniz, unlocking the door to the room, "Quiet down. Some of the Experiments are trying to rest." She was pulling a gurney by the foot end and dragged it to the far corner. "You might be interested to see who this is," and she left, locking the door behind her.

I walked over to the gurney and saw short, curly blond hair. It was Angel. I couldn't help but gasp. "Angel? Is that you?" She opened her eyes, and they were a cloudy blue, kind of like Iggy's.

"Yeah." She said in a quiet, raspy voice.

"What did they do to you?" I asked, picking her up and sitting on the floor, with her on my lap, and hugged her tight.


	6. Looking Under the Door

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but life's been busy with stuff. Is anyone excited for The Hobbit? I'm seeing it the first day it comes out and am reading the book for class. Little known fact, I once unknowingly walked through Childrens Hospital with a hole in the butt of my jeans. No one noticed, but I luckly had a random pair of pants, so lucky me.

A kid in my class: Charles, if you were a stripper, what would your name be?

Charles: Andy, I guess.

Me: What would your name be if you were a prostitute?

Charles (with his practiced predator face): Cinnamon Kiss.

This may have been the awkwardest moment of my life.

-Mrs. Fangsltname xoxo

* * *

Fangs POV

About what I'd say was ten minutes me and Angel were both asleep, me leaning against the wall and her in my lap. I'd missed her so much and I can hardly imagine what Max was feeling when she had to deal with us both disappearing, not knowing if we were okay or to the small, around one inch, gap between the door and ceiling (there was a skylight)it was close to two A.M. when the sirens went off , beeping and saying 'Security Breech' at the loudest sound possible.'Oh, God' I think in my head, ' This could only be Max, and she must be pissed'. Angel reads my mind and says (through mind talking) 'It is Max, and she seems cold, like her feelings have gone numb'. I lay her on the thin mattress that they rolled her in on. It wasn't quite a gurney, but it was too thin for a mattress. 'you should rest , I know she'll get to us, but you should rest while you can.' Even with this unneeded noise. I hear Erasers shouting words in ways no kid, no one, should ever hear. Max was being 'colder than Antarctica' according to Angel.

I think she's finally snapped. We've no, she's been through so much. If it wasn't for us, over three quarters of her problems wouldn't exist. If it weren't for Itex none of her problems would exist, but we wouldn't know each other, and wouldn't be who we are.

Angels' POV

'MAX! MAX! WE'RE NOT IN CAGES, WE'RE IN THEESE WHITE ROOMS!'I could tell Max was really tense and angry, but then she just stopped. She was thinking how she was all the way on the other side of the school, which was almost as big as the White House, which is pretty huge.

Then she just stopped.'Angel, Angel are you okay?' She asked, panic in her mental voice.

'Yes, but my vision is really blurry' I thought for about 2 seconds,'but Max, I'm not alone

''What? Who's with you?''Fang,' this made her even more speechless, 'Max. I think he's gone crazy.

''Oh, okay.' She trailed off a bit, then just stopped, said a little more, then I ouldnt read her mnd, or pick up on any more thoughts.

Maxes' POV

While we were running, I contemplated this. Fang. Gone crazy? This wouldn't happen. Fang's never even complained, maybe once or twice in 15 years, but I guess it could've gotten to him. He's litteally the strongest person I know. Mentally & physically. But he rarely actually had conversations about feelings.I really thought about if I was going to loose; no matter how he hurt me, but my best friend. I've read things in the paper about how bad insanity can get, if that happens to him. If it happens, I just don't even know...

GAZZY POV

Max told me that Angel just 'talked' to her. I'm just so happy. I mean last month we thought she was dead. Now we found her and Fang, so that's, like, really awesome.I'm not quite sure how Max feels about the fact that we have to rescue Fang. I mean, for the time I've known them (which has been my whole life) I've never seen her this mad at him. It's been really weird since Fang left, and even weirder since we met up with his group.

We ran through, and Max stopped a few times to set some of the kids free. As we ran, we almost hit a few dead ends, but didn't get trapped. Finally, we found the East wing (we were in the West wing before) and got to the seeming endless hall where the small white rooms where. Max had told Angel to slip one of her or Fangs' shoes a quarter way under the door, so she'll know which one. Even though we hadn't gotten to the room yet, Max had opened a few of those doors, practice I guess. I was basically trying to keep up with her and when she stopped I almost ran into her (we sill had Erasers, Flyboys, and scientists chasing after us, but we had lost them about two minutes ago). She had stopped to bus open the door with the shoe sticking out from under it.

* * *

Soooo... tiredddd.. couldn't write whole chapter...


	7. AN

GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT! AFTER MANY MONTHS/YEARS OF WAITING THE RELEASE DATE FOR THE FIRST MAXIMUM RIDE MOVIE IS JANUARY 10TH 2014! SPREAD THE NEWS CHILDREN! MAKE IT KNOWN ACROSS EVERY NATION! I'M ONLY SLIGHTLY OVER EXAGERATNG, BUT WHO CARES! I have no word yet on who will be playing the Flock or any other miscalanious characters, but I'll be back to being a total FANGirl for it and may be worse than those Twilight feinds, but oh well.- Mrs. Fangslastname xoxo


End file.
